It Doesn't Change Anything
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: <html><head></head>AU. Set during 2x18: Born This Way. How exactly did Blaine and the Warblers end up serenading Kurt at McKinley?  Slash. Klaine.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: It Doesn't Change Anything<br>Summary: AU. Set during 2x18: Born This Way. How exactly did Blaine and the Warblers end up serenading Kurt at McKinley? Slash. Klaine.  
><strong>**Genre: Drama/Romance  
><strong>**Rating: T to be safe  
><strong>**Spoilers: 2x18 Born This Way - picks up after the meeting in Figgins' office.**

**Author's Note: I was incredibly bummed last night 'cause I wanted to see Kurt tell Blaine he was transfering, then see how New Directions got the Warblers to come to McKinley. This happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1:<strong>

"So how'd it go?"

Kurt flinched and looked up from his cup of coffee. Blaine was staring at him, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Hmm?" he said.

"The meeting with the principal at McKinley," said Blaine. "It go okay?"

Kurt shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much." he bit his lip. "Karofsky apologized."

Blaine arched an eyebrow as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Really?" he said, his tone somewhat flat. "Took him long enough."

Kurt was quiet for a minute.

"Santana made him." he said finally. "She thinks if I come back, New Directions will win at Nationals, and she'll get elected Prom Queen...and she knows I won't come back unless it's safe."

Blaine fought to keep his anger in check. So the ass who'd bullied his boyfriend couldn't even give him a sincere apology for making his life hell?

"So he didn't mean it." It wasn't a question.

Kurt was silent.

"I think he did on some level." he said, reaching over to take Blaine's hand in his. "I mean we're not going to be shopping buddies or anything but I don't think he'll give me trouble anymore."

Blaine's eyes flicked up to meet Kurt's.

"You're going back."

Kurt hadn't counted on how painful telling Blaine the news would be. He fought back tears and squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

"I have to." he said gently. "Not just because I miss New Directions - it's - if you could have seen my dad when we met with Karofsky and his dad -" the counter tenor could feel panic setting in as he tried to justify his reason for going back to McKinley. "I can't put him through this much stress. I couldn't take it if he suffered another heart attack, and he and Carole can't afford -"

He broke off and looked down at his coffee cup.

"Hey," Blaine's expression was understanding. "It's okay. Kurt, look at me."

After a minute of silence and another gulp of coffee, Kurt raised his head.

"I told you before," said the shorter boy. "I'm fine with you going back. All I want is for you to be happy."

Kurt smiled sadly, scooting his chair around the table so he was sitting next to Blaine, instead of across from him.

"I don't know if I can handle not seeing you every day though." he whispered.

Blaine sighed and reached over, gently stroking his boyfriend's cheek, not caring that they were in public. Kurt flinched, but then relaxed into the touch.

"We'll make the distance thing work," Blaine promised. "It'll be okay."

"How do you know?" Kurt reached up to place his hand over Blaine's, keeping it pressed to his cheek.

Blaine chuckled.

"I don't," he said honestly, "but I know we can get through this. It doesn't change anything."

"You say that now," said Kurt, now dropping his hand, "but what about Nationals...and prom...and senior year..."

He was rambling, and he knew it, but he couldn't stand the fact of being separated from Blaine. He cared too much for the other boy to let that happen.

He felt the worries and the panic start to disappear as Blaine laughed.

"Slow down, we have time to figure all of that out, okay?" He bit the inside of his cheek, deep in thought, and then continued, "I'm not saying it'll be easy, but we can both try. I'm willing if you are."

Kurt smiled.

"Of course I am."

Blaine smiled back.

"I'm glad." he said. "Come on. I'll take you home."

* * *

><p>"I had a great time today." Kurt smiled. "Thanks for being so understanding."<p>

They were standing on the front porch of the Hummel-Hudson house.

"I'm glad." Blaine leaned forward and brushed his lips against Kurt's cheek. "and it's no problem. Like I said, all I want is for you to be happy."

Kurt smiled, then wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling the shorter boy in for a long, passionate kiss.

Predictably it was cut short when the door flew open and Kurt shoved Blaine backward as Burt appeared in the doorway. Blaine would have fallen off of the porch had his boyfriend's father not reached out and grabbed his arm.

Kurt fought to keep his face straight as Blaine thanked his father, then turned back to look at him.

"I'll call you later?" he said hopefully.

Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, of course." he said.

He waited until Blaine pulled out of the driveway, waved one more time, and then headed inside.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Kurt called Blaine and asked him to come over.<p>

The two were curled up on the couch, watching _Breakfast at Tiffany's _when Kurt blurted it out:

"My dad signed the transfer papers."

Blaine was quiet for a moment.

"Oh."

Kurt hit the 'pause' button on the remote.

"You're mad at me." he said softly.

"Kurt, I'm not mad."

He really wasn't. He was more in shock - he hadn't expected the transfer to happen so soon after their discussion.

"Yes you are." said Kurt, his voice going higher as he grew distressed. "You are -"

He was cut off as Blaine crashed his lips against his own, a soft moan escaping his throat when they broke apart a few moments later. Blaine sighed.

"I'm not mad at you." he said gently. "I told you, remember? All I want is for you to be happy."

A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek, and Blaine reached over to wipe it away.

"When do you go back?" he asked.

"Wednesday."

Blaine leaned back against Kurt's chest.

Three days. Blaine sighed, and felt Kurt's arms wrap around his waist, squeezing gently. The movie was playing again.

One thought lingered in the shorter boy's mind:

Warbler practice was going to be hell tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this'll be around three parts, but we'll see...I know for sure it'll stop right after SOWK. <strong>

**Next part should be up soon!**

**As always, reviews are welcome, but please no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2:<strong>

Classes on Monday flew by quicker than Blaine anticipated.

Kurt wasn't there...he'd said something about them finalizing things with McKinley, involving his transfer, so Blaine was left to stare at the large wooden doors of the Warbler meeting room, frozen.

How the hell was he supposed to tell them Kurt had left?

A hand on his shoulder caused him to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Woah. Blaine, cool it, it's just me." David looked at the junior, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Can - Can I have the floor when the meeting starts?" Blaine heard himself say. "I-I need to make an announcement."

David bit his lip, then nodded.

"Yeah, I'll let Thad and Wes know. Where's Kurt?"

Blaine couldn't answer.

"Just-Just give me a minute and I'll be inside." he said, gripping his bag tightly.

David nodded, patted him on the back, and slipped inside the room. Blaine waited about five minutes before entering the meeting.

The other Warblers looked at him and grinned. Wes' gavel hit the table, calling for quiet.

"Before we begin, David asked that Junior member Blaine be allowed to have the floor for an announcement." Wes nodded at the shorter boy. "Blaine?"

"Thank you, Wes." Blaine exhaled. "I wanted to inform you all, that our fellow member, Kurt Hummel, has decided to transfer back to his old school."

Silence. Then all hell broke loose.

The Warblers were shouting questions at Blaine, and he just wanted them all to shut the hell up before he lost his temper.

Wes brought his gavel down hard, and order was restored.

"Blaine, why didn't he want to tell us?" he asked calmly.

Blaine swallowed, remembering his conversation with Kurt earlier that day.

_Blaine was sitting down next to Wes, ready to eat his lunch. His phone vibrated._

_"I'll be right back," he told Wes._

_The senior nodded, and Blaine ran out into the hall to answer his phone._

_"Hey Kurt," he said, smiling slightly._

Hi Blaine, _his boyfriend's voice sent a shiver down his spine. _How's school going?

_"It's actually pretty lonely without you," said Blaine honestly._

You're just saying that.

_"No I'm not. I miss you." Blaine sighed and leaned against the wall._

I miss you too. _said Kurt._

_"Hey...about Warbler practice this afternoon. You want me to tell them?"_

_The other end of the line was silent for a moment._

_"They'll hate me."_

Blaine's jaw nearly dropped.

_"Kurt, they won't hate you. Why on earth would they -?"_

Because I'm transfering back to the school whose Glee club is going to Nationals.

_"But that's _not _why you're going back." said Blaine, "They won't hate you, I promise."_

_Kurt sighed._

Okay you can tell them. _Kurt sighed._

_"Okay." Blaine was quiet for a moment. "Can I call you later?"_

I'd like that. _In his mind's eye, he could almost see the smile on Kurt's face. _You'd better go. I don't want to deprive you of your lunch period.

_Blaine smiled sadly, even though he knew Kurt couldn't see._

_"Alright. 'Bye."_

'Bye, Blaine.

_Blaine pocketed his phone and went back to finish his lunch._

"He seriously thought we'd hate him?" said Nick incredulously.

"I told him we wouldn't." said Blaine. "He missed his friends...and the tuition for Dalton - he didn't want to stress his father out."

"What about the guy who made him come here in the first place?" demanded Wes. (A/N: I've got the belief that Wes and David knew Kurt transfered because of bullies. I don't think they knew about the kiss, or the death threat though)

Blaine sighed.

"He said the guy apologized. He and his dad met with the Principal on Friday."

Silence reigned.

"So...what do we do now?" said Trent.

Thad looked at David and Wes.

"I feel like we should say good-bye to him somehow." he said. "At least show him we care that he left."

"I agree." said Wes, "Let's put it to a vote. All in favor of putting together a number to say good-bye to Kurt?"

Everyone's hand shot up. David looked over at Blaine.

"Can you get in touch with his friends at McKinley?"

Blaine frowned.

"I think so, why..." his eyes widened. "You want to go to McKinley to say good-bye?"

The older boy smiled.

"Well Kurt said performing outside of Dalton could be beneficial. Remember the GAP?"

Wes shot David a dirty look, and Blaine winced.

David sighed.

"Sorry man," the Senior said, sympathetically. "When does he go back?"

"Wednesday."

Wes looked thoughtful.

"Alright, let's decide on a song..."

* * *

><p>"Finn! Phone!" hollered Burt. He'd almost called Kurt, but Blaine had asked him not to. When he'd asked why, his son's boyfriend had confessed to the Warblers' plan to say good-bye to their former teammate.<p>

His step-son came downstairs a few minutes later, and took the phone from him.

"Hello?"

_Finn? It's Blaine._

Oh. Hey. What's up?"

_I was kind of wondering if we could meet tomorrow after school - you, me and Mercedes?_

"Uh, yeah sure...I mean I'm cool with it - I dunno about her though."

_She's fine with it, I talked to her before I called you. Breadstix okay?_

"Yeah sure."

_Cool. Oh, and Finn? Don't mention this conversation to Kurt, okay?_

Finn frowned.

"Why not?"

_I'll explain tomorrow, okay? Just promise you won't say anything._

"It's fine, my lips are sealed. I'll see you tomorrow then, I guess."

_Yeah, around five okay?_

"Sure." Finn sighed. "See you then."

* * *

><p><strong>part 3 coming soon. :)<strong>

**Feel free to leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3:<strong>

"Thanks for meeting me, guys."

"No problem." Mercedes leaned forward a little, and Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Now tell me why the hell I couldn't let Kurt know I was meeting you today."

Blaine sighed and took a sip of his Coke.

"Kurt told me he's going back to McKinley." he began. "I told the Warblers yesterday...and they want to say good-bye to him."

Finn's eyes widened and Mercedes leaned back in the booth, smiling slightly.

"Really." she said. "I'm shocked, I thought they'd be unhappy to lose his voice."

Blaine sighed.

"He thought so too, but we don't have much _to _lose to be honest - especially after you guys beat us at Regionals." he replied.

"What about you?" She pressed. "You're together. Weren't - Aren't you upset he's leaving Dalton?"

He sighed exasperatedly.

"Of _course_ I'm upset. I care about him a lot - you both know that." Finn nodded and Mercedes pursed her lips. "I just want him to be happy and safe."

"That's awesome, dude," said Finn, "'cause if you hurt him, I'll both help Burt hide your body."

Mercedes snorted slightly.

"And _I_ will help Mr. Hummel kill you. That's a promise, Small Fry."

Blaine snorted.

"'Small Fry'? Like I haven't heard that one before." he fiddled idly with the straw in his glass. "I would never hurt him. You two of all people know that."

"To be fair, we don't," said Mercedes wisely. "I've only hung out with you a total of three times, counting this one - and one of those times you were drunk out of your mind."

"Gee thanks for reminding me," said Blaine sarcastically. "and to be fair, _you_ were pretty hammered yourself."

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one who hurt Kurt by making out with Rachel."

Blaine was stunned.

"You know about that?"

"I was there remember?" she snapped. "I may have been drunk, but I'm pretty sure I remember you sucking her face off. 'Your face...tastes awesome.' Ring any bells?"

Blaine glared at her.

"Look Blaine, just to be clear - you hurt him and your ass is ours." interjected Finn, ending the conversation.

Blaine nodded.

"Alright spill," ordered Mercedes. "What is it the Warblers want?"

"The plan was to come to McKinley and sing." began Blaine. "but I told them I want to time it with his transfer becoming official."

"He told me that he'd be back around noon on Wednesday." said Mercedes. "We can get him to meet us in the courtyard."

"That'd work," said Blaine.

Finn frowned.

"You guys are a capella right?"

Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, we are." he replied.

"So...you don't need our band or anything? I'm pretty sure we could get them to set up..." he looked at Mercedes, who shrugged.

Blaine looked thoughtful.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea...kind of blending both McKinley and Dalton together." he checked his watch. "Crap, I'm running late - I asked him if he wanted to get coffee, said I'd pick him up around six-thirty."

"Go ahead." said Mercedes, smiling at him.

"I'll text you tomorrow." said Finn. "So you guys know when it's cool to, you know, sing."

Blaine grinned.

"Awesome. See you guys tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?"<p>

Blaine shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. He'd made it to the Hummel-Hudson house in pretty good time, only five minutes late for his date with Kurt. "Well you were wrong about thinking the Warblers would hate you." he replied as he pulled into the Lima Bean. "They're going to miss you."

Kurt stared down at his hands, which were balled into fists in his lap.

"I didn't think..." he said softly.

Blaine put his car in park and cut the engine.

"You didn't think they would, did you?" he said.

Kurt shook his head. Blaine turned and touched his arm.

"Believe it or not, you became a part of the Warbler family while you were at Dalton." he said gently. "They understand why you're going back."

Kurt sighed.

"I feel like a jerk for not telling them myself." he said honestly. "If I wasn't trying to get everything in order for McKinley, I'd ask if we could head over there, so I could say good-bye properly..."

Blaine arched an eyebrow.

"Kurt, even if we did, it's after hours - the school's locked up and the Warblers are all at home."

"I know," the counter-tenor snapped. "I didn't mean today, Blaine, I mean...some time this week."

"I'm sure they'd like that." Blaine tried to smile. He was trying to push the Warblers out of his mind for the time being, hoping it would calm his nerves about singing tomorrow.

The Warblers had decided to sing _Somewhere Only We Know, _by Keane. There was no choreography, like there had been at Regionals (and even that had been minor, nowhere near as elaborate as Aural Intensity or New Directions). They were simply working on the arrangement. He knew they had met today to rehearse, but he had opted out (thankfully Wes and David understood) to spend more time with Kurt.

He would catch up with them tomorrow before they left Dalton to go to McKinley.

Kurt frowned.

"What?"

Blaine flinched.

"Huh?" he said.

Kurt sighed and opened the passenger door.

"You were staring." he said.

Blaine smiled.

"Sorry." He opened the driver's side door and climbed out of the car. A moment later, he joined Kurt, lacing their fingers together as they walked into the coffee shop. "You ready to go back tomorrow?"

Kurt grinned.

"I can't wait."

Blaine was quiet for a moment.

"Do they know you're coming back?" he asked.

The counter-tenor shook his head.

"No, just Mercedes and Finn know." he looked over at his boyfriend as they joined the line forming at the cash register. "You know what Finn told me last night?"

"What?"

"He broke Rachel's nose last week."

Blaine's jaw dropped.

"What? I thought they broke up! Is she okay?"

Kurt laughed.

"Slow down, okay? She's fine - she wants to have plastic surgery."

Blaine frowned, and when they reached the front of the line, Kurt gave the cashier their order. As Blaine moved to pay, but Kurt shook his head, smiling a little, and fished his wallet out of his pocket.

"It's on me tonight." he said, smiling softly.

Blaine sighed.

"Has she considered the risks that go with that?"

Kurt shrugged.

"I guess New Directions tried talking her down - at least Finn and Puck tried. She hasn't changed her mind."

"Hmm." The two lapsed into silence as they retrieved their coffee and headed for a free table. "So, did you bring him warm milk?"

Kurt smacked his arm playfully.

"I told you before, it's delicious!"

Blaine smothered a snort, and then Kurt quickly changed the topic to the latest fashion trends.

* * *

><p>"I don't want you to leave."<p>

"I don't want to go either."

"I'm going to miss you."

"It's not like you're going to Paris. We'll still see each other. We're more or less in the same spot we were before you transfered to Dalton."

"But before I transfered we were just _friends_." Kurt pointed out. "It's going to be different."

"But a _good_ kind of different, right?" said Blaine, smiling at him.

Kurt smiled back, then leaned over and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"Yeah." he said softly.

Blaine sighed.

"C'mon." he said. "Let's go before your dad has half a mind to come charging out of here with a shotgun."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed the passenger's side door open.

"How many times do I have to tell you? He doesn't own a shotgun."

Blaine snorted and climbed out of the driver's side.

"Gun's the most lethal thing he's threatened me with - remember our first date after Regionals?"

Kurt laughed and walked over, sliping his hand into his boyfriend's as they walked up the driveway.

"Your face was priceless." he said. "It took my word, plus Finn's and Carole's to convince you that Burt Hummel does not carry a gun."

"Hey, I still have a right to fear him," stated Blaine, "I'm dating his son - _you_. Oh, and maybe you forgot, but the man is a mechanic and owns his own shop. He has many other lethal tools at his disposal."

They'd reached the front porch, and Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt's hand. He turned to face the taller boy and found that Kurt was smiling tenderly, yet bemusedly at him.

"I'd make sure he wouldn't ever hurt you." he whispered.

Blaine's eyes softened, and he closed the gap between them, and pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt's arms wound around his waist, pulling him closer against Blaine, effectively deepening the kiss.

Blaine broke it off eventually, and lightly traced his fingers across Kurt's cheek.

"How about a movie tomorrow after school?" he asked quietly.

Kurt smiled.

"That sounds great."

The front door opened, and Blaine watched as Kurt's father stepped out onto the porch.

"Dad," said Kurt, "Blaine and I...were just saying good-bye."

"I saw," said Burt dryly, "You're lucky Carole convinced me not to ambush you two."

Kurt turned a bright shade of red. Blaine fought back nervous laughter.

"So...I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he said to his boyfriend.

The counter-tenor sighed, shot his father an exasperated look, then looked back at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Woah. This was originally a lot longer. Seriously. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this!<strong>

**Review please?**

**No flames please - constructive criticism only!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I also don't own the song in this chapter, which is 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4:<strong>

The next day, Blaine and the rest of the Warblers were waiting, hidden away at the top of the stairs that led into the courtyard at William McKinley High School. Mercedes had told him that Finn would send a text to his step-brother's boyfriend when it was time to go down. Passing students gave the boys weird looks, but they didn't mind (Blaine could swear he saw Jeff and Nick snag a few phone numbers from girls who'd been checking them out).

"You nervous?" said Wes, watching him closely.

"Terrified," said Blaine, laughing nervously. "What if he hates it? I don't want this to be a repeat of what happened at the GAP -"

"Woah. Blaine, do me a favor and _breathe_." said the head of the Warblers Council, gripping his shoulder. "You're not gonna be able to do this if you have a panic attack." he paused. "It's _not_ going to be a repeat of the GAP. I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Well, A. Kurt is your _boyfriend, _B. I doubt he'll make a huge deal out of this, 'cause of course it's you doing lead, C. He loves you just as much as you love him." Wes nearly laughed at the junior's expression. "Oh come on, I'm not stupid. You've had it bad for each other since the day he came to Dalton to spy - even if you were an idiot at first." Blaine threw him a dirty look. "Hey, don't give me that look. I still control what solos you get, so cool it."

"Blackmail doesn't suit you, Wes." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You'd be surprised. I'm actually really good at it." Wes patted him on the back. "Simply put, he won't hate it. If he does, I'll whack him repeatedly with my gavel in front of the whole school, okay?"

Blaine snorted. Just then, a shout broke out over the crowd of students milling about.

"My transfer! Kurt Hummel's back at McKinley!"

Blaine's phone vibrated and he checked it.

**From: Finn  
><strong>_Get ready, M's about to tell him._

He looked at David and Wes.

"We good to go?" he asked.

The other two boys nodded. Blaine's phone vibrated again.

**From Finn:  
><strong>_Go for it. _

Blaine sighed and pocketed his phone.

"It's time." he said.

Wes grinned.

"Let's go."

They headed for the stairs.

* * *

><p>"There's some people who want to say good-bye to you, Kurt." Mercedes told him, smiling.<p>

Kurt frowned.

_What? The Warblers couldn't be here...could they?_

He saw the three boys in blazers make their way down the steps: Blaine, David, and Wes. His jaw dropped slightly.

Blaine had eyes only for him as he spoke:

"Kurt, Dalton's going to miss you. You were a great addition to the Warblers, and you made us a better team." Blaine sighed a little. "I'm sad to see you go, but we all know this is something that you really want." he shrugged a little. "And I'll still have you on weekends and after school...but these guys won't. So we wanted to say good-bye."

"And thank you, Kurt," Wes added.

* * *

><p>"And thank you, Kurt."<p>

Blaine inhaled sharply. This was it. He started to sing.

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>

The band, who'd been sitting and watching closely, got up and started to play, matching the Warblers' melody perfectly. Blaine and the Warblers made their way down the steps slowly, until Blaine was only a few steps away from Kurt.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

He darted down the steps, past New Directions, stopping at the piano. He picked up the melody on the keys perfectly. He looked up and saw Kurt watching him, smiling slightly.

The Warblers filed down and stood in a line behind the piano.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know<br>Somewhere only we know_

Blaine left the piano, and walked back up the steps to Kurt, taking both his hands and pulling him down the steps. His boyfriend's face showed nothing but pure shock, and he could have sworn he saw a glassy look in Kurt's eyes as he let go of the counter-tenor's hands. His teammates then moved forward, each of them either hugging Kurt or clapping him on the shoulder.

New Directions joined in.

_So if you have a moment why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know<em>

_Oh no, _thought Blaine, feeling his eyes burn suddenly. _Do not cry, Anderson, you're happy for Kurt, remember? Happy. Don't screw this up..._

_Somewhere only we know_

He watched as Finn stepped forward and pulled Kurt into a hug. He released his step-brother moments later, and Kurt moved to hug Mercedes, before returning to his boyfriend.

_Somewhere only we know_

Blaine was losing a battle with his emotions as he ended the song, and there was no doubt that Kurt could tell. The counter-tenor moved forward suddenly and wrapped his arms around him, hugging the shorter boy tightly.

Blaine clung to Kurt desperately, his eyes burning furiously now.

"I'll never say good-bye to you." Kurt breathed.

He sighed and released his boyfriend.

They stared at each other intently for a moment. Kurt smiled weakly, and Blaine understood: Kurt was _happy _that the Warblers had cared enough to perform at McKinley for him.

Blaine then made a decision - a quick exit was best. If he didn't, then he'd break down completely. So he turned and headed back up the stairs, recieving a few pats on the back from his fellow Warblers along the way. Halfway up, he turned back. Kurt was smiling, laughing with his friends. Mercedes placed his hat back on his head.

Blaine sighed, then smiled himself. He turned and left with the other Warblers.

Wes was smiling at him slightly as they headed into the parking lot.

"Is it safe to say 'I told you so'?" he said.

Blaine just smiled. Of course he wasn't going to answer the senior outright, but he was seriously contemplating buying a new gavel for him when they returned to Westerville.

**fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>semi-humorous ending? hm. Well, I hope you all liked this fic!<strong>

**Feel free to review - no flames please! Constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
